George's Story: The Tale of an Orphan
by WalkerBait221B
Summary: We all know George Weasley, Fred's Twin. But in this book, they have never met! George was taken when he was an infant and dropped off at a ratty house. He lived for 16 years, thinking that his parents abandoned him. Until he gets a letter that will change his life. Will it be for the better? Or will he wish he never went into this world? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

George's Story: The tale of an Orphan. Chapter 1: The letter On a cold, quiet morning, around 5:00 A.M., in a small, ratty, white house, George and seven other children were asleep. This house was in the middle of a field, just on the outskirts of the town London. It was on August 15th when George's life changed. George was the oldest of 8 in the orphan house. He was 16, a tall, skinny person. He had flaming orange hair and pale skin with freckles covering his face and body. He woke up first and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. He wore black pajama bottoms with a red, long-sleeved shirt. When he was done, making eggs and toast, the kids started coming in. In total, there was ten people in the house hold. The 'Parents', if you could really call them that, and the eight kids. There was George, Jacob, Mary, Mason, Hannah, Sarah, Gavin and Hope. "Morning guys and gals." George said as the kids walked out and sat at the table. They said a small hello back and ate as if they haven't eaten in months. It was Friday and a school day. George felt bad cause half the kids here were not old enough to go to school yet. George, Jacob, Mary and Mason were old enough to go. George was in 11th grade, Jacob and Mary were in 6th grade and Mason was in 2nd grade. Hannah, Sarah, Gavin and Hope were 4, 3, 3 and 2. George knew they all were abused and neglected, all eight of them, so he felt terrible about leaving them alone. "All right team, go get ready for the day!" George said, smiling at everyone. They cleaned their dishes and then went to get dressed quietly. George was done first, so he went and helped the little ones. "Ok Hope, what do you want to wear?" George said holding up a red dress and a pink shirt with white shorts. Hope pointed at the shirt and shorts and smiled while giggling. "Okie Dokie then little one." George said, smiling. Once everyone was dressed and ready, George set the younger ones up with a movie to distract them and the rest got in the car and drove to school. George dropped off the kids then got to the high school. The day dragged on with nothing interesting going on. "Hey George!" A girl's voice said. It was around 2:55 P.M. Jackie was a popular girl who loved to party and always was mean to George cause he didn't like to. "Hi Jackie." George said, still reading his book 'The Book Thief'. "Want to come to a party tonight?" Jackie said. "I can't." George said, getting up and walking away. "This is why no one likes you George! Your just a loser!" Jackie yelled at him. George shook his head and drove away. When he picked up the other kids and got home, something was different. There was an owl at the living room window. It dropped a note, then left. "How did that owl get it?" George asked, looking around. 'I though I patched all the holes.' He thought. "It came in the window!" Hannah yelled, pointing at the open window. George picked up the letter. It was addressed to him. He raised an eyebrow and opened it. When he read it, it shocked him to the core. He was a... wizard? "No, I can't be. This has got to be a joke." George said. The kids looked at him funny. "You guys go sit down ok? And start on your homework." George said, sitting down and re-reading the letter. 'Ok so it say I got accepted to a wizardry school here in London. Can I trust this?' George thought to himself, then glancing to the kids. Hope ran up to him and climbed into his lap. "Hey Hope, how was you day?" George said, while glancing at the door where the 'Parents' stayed. Hope nodded her small head and hugged him. George hugged her back and decided he would check out this 'school'. If this was true, maybe this will give them all a better life. "Guys I have to go somewhere, so Jacob and Mary are in charge. Be good and quiet ok? I love y'all." George said, putting Hope down next to Mason and rushing out the door, the letter in hand. After a hour of driving, he made it to the address on the note. It was a pub of some sort. He walked in with doubt in his mind. He walked up to the guy who looked like the owner. "Hello, how can I help you son?" The older man asked, then saw the letter. "Oh your looking for Diagon Ally? Let me show you." He said, guiding the young man to a brick wall in the back. He man tapped the code in and all of a sudden, it disappeared! "Wow..." George said. "Well, there you go son, have fun." The man said, walking back inside. There many people in odd clothing walking around. George walked around, then looked at the letter where a list appeared. First on the list was a place called Gringotts. George walked around confused until he finally found it. 'Looks like a big bank.' George thought as he walked in. George gasped at all the goblins around. George walked to the front. "Um... Excuse me?" George asked, looking around. The goblin kept writing then looked up at George. "Can I help you?" He said. "I was told to come here, from this letter." George said, holding up the letter. "Yes, Do you have any money?" The goblin asked, looking up at George with his black eyes. "Yes?" George said, questioningly pulling out $20. The goblin grabbed the money and pulled out a small bag of assorted coins. "Here, buy your supplies with this." Was all the goblin said, before ignoring George and getting back to his writing. George left, confused. His first stop was what looked like a clothing shop. When he found it, he walked a foot in and a woman stopped him. "You must be new! Follow me." The older lady said, pulling him aside. An hour later, George walked out with a bag of clothes. The lady had to explain the whole situation to him, the school, letter, how to count money and what is going on. So now he wasn't too confused. George went to the book store next. There was a decent amount of people there, not to many but not deserted. George grabbed all the books he needed, but then bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry." the shorter red head said. "Sorry." George replied, helping pick up the guys fallen books. "Fred? What are you doing here? I though you were with Ginny." the shorter red head said confused. "Fred? My name's not Fred." George said, looking at the boy confused. "But..." The younger red head said, when George left to pay for his books. George left the store and walked to the next place. 'I guess I have one of those faces...' George thought as he walked in to the last place he needed. "Need a wand, young sir?" and older gentleman asked. "Yes sir." George said, as he walked up to the counter. The older man handed him a wand. "Try this on. Just flick it at the flower pot." He said, pointing to the yellow flower pot. George did so, but it did do anything. "Here." The older man handed George another wand. George did the same movement, but this time the wand exploded. "Oh Gosh! I'm sorry." George said, setting the wand on the counter. "There, there my boy, it's quite alright. Here try this one." He handed George one more wand. George flicked it and the flower pot changed colors, like it was supposed to do. "There we are! Found it." The owner said, putting the wand in a box and a bag. "Thank you." George said after he paid. "Your welcome, George." The man said. "How do you know my name?" George asked, looking at the man. "I know everyone who comes and goes." Was all the man said, before going to the back of the shop. George left with all his bags. 'I can't believe this is real!' George thought, as he left. He walked through the pub, waving at the owner who helped him before and got into his car. George sat his bag in the back seat. His car was as ratty as the house, a light red with a window duct taped at the top. George noticed a golden ticket, lying on his letter. He read it and it said '9 3/4 Train Ride to Hogwarts.' George laughed. 'Hogwarts? That's a funny name.' He thought as he put the ticket in the pocket and started the car, going home. When he drove up, he knew that 'Parents' were up. There was yelling and throwing of bottles and drunken slurs. George parked the car and snuck in through the window at the kids bedroom and hid his bags under the bed. "Are you guys ok?" George asked, checking all of them for marks, scratches or bruises. "Yeah, we're ok." Jacob said. "I'm so sorry guys." George said, sitting against the door in case they tried to bust into the room in a drunken rage. "What this, Georgie?" Hannah asked, pulling out his bags. "I had to go out and get some stuff." George said quietly and putting the bags on the top shelf in the closet. He could still hear them yelling in the living room for hours, until 8:00 P.M. That was when it quieted down. George got everyone ready for bed and tucked them all in. "Can you sing us a song, please?" Sarah asked, pulling the puppy dogs eyes. "Ok, What song?" George asked looking at the lying kids. "Can you sing 'Tomorrow' Please?" Mary asked. "Ok." George said, sitting on a chair in between the three beds the all shared. George started singing 'Tomorrow.' from the broadway musical 'Annie'. As the kids started falling asleep, George started letting some tears fall. 'What am I going to do?' George thought as he laid down next the Hope and Gavin. He finally fell asleep, dreaming of a better life for them all. 


	2. Chapter 2: September 1st

George woke up early, around 4:00 A.M. on September 1st. Today was the day where he had to go. He got dressed in dark blue jeans, a black tank top with a red, plaid shirt over it and black converses. He grabbed all this bags, packed them and left a note for the kids. The 'Parents' were gone, to a friend's getting drunk probably. George had stacks of cooked food and movies ready for the kids when the woke. The note explained, in some detail, what was going on and how they could communicate. George turned to each sleeping kids and gave them a small hug and a kiss on the forehead goodbye. "I promise it will get better." George whispered. He left for the train station, bags in the back seat and ticket in his pocket. He got out and grabbed a cart. When he got inside, set his bags on it and walked around looking for 9 3/4. He heard someone talking about 'Muggles' and he had heard that word in the place where he got his stuff. He followed them, it was a red headed family with a woman, three red headed kids and a brunette girl and a black haired boy. "Ok Fred you first!" the woman said, cheerfully. 'I wish I had a mom like that.' George thought sadly. The tall boy ran through the pillar! 'Oh my Gosh!' George thought as all the kids ran in. The woman went to turn around but George kept his head down and walked to the pillar. "Fred?" The woman said shocked, but George didn't answer cause he ran through the pillar. Once George was on the other side He saw a large train and many people running by. George could hear the woman calling out her son, Fred's, name. George went to a man wearing a uniform. "Good Morning son! Getting on the train?" the man said. George nodded his head. "Well get on then!" The man said laughing. George smiled and hopped on, carrying his bags with him. George found an empty cart, sat down and pulled out the book he was reading. A minute later a guy walked in. He was tall, had dark skin, dreads as his hair style, was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans with black converses. "There you are Fred! Been looking everywhere for you!" The guy said, sitting next to George. "My name's not Fred." George said, glancing at the guy's confused face. "Very funny Fred." The guy said, punching George's shoulder lightly. "I'm not joking." George said, looking the boy in his eyes. "What... Oh my God." the guy said as his eyes widened. "Stay here, I'll be right back." The guys yelled as he ran out. George laughed and shook his head. George eventually fell asleep, woken up by the knocking on his door. A small girl stood there. "It's time to change into your uniform." She said and left. George shut his door and realized the guy never came back. 'I knew it..' George thought sadly. 'Why am I disappointed? It's not like it's the first time.' George thought as he changed into his school uniform, a white button up shirt with grey pants, grey sweater vest, black tie and black dress shoes with white socks. George stuffed his dirty clothes into his bag and got back to his reading. All George could think about was the kids he had to leave back at the shabby place. The train came to a stop and George heard people getting out. He left with his stuff and looked around at the night sky, when he saw a castle in the middle of lake. 'Whoa.." George thought in awe. "I'll take those bags for you son." A large man with a beard said. George nodded in thanks and the man grabbed his bags and then they disappeared! "Where did they go?" George asked looking around. "They are in your dorm room at Hogwarts." The man pointed to the castle. George nodded. "Name's Hagrid! Since you are a new year, you'll be going on the boats with us." Hagrid point to the smaller kids getting on the boats. "Yes sir." George said and got on one of the boats. Not a minute later, the boats floated towards the castle. When they got there, they all got off and meet up with a older woman in green robes and pointed hat. "My name is professor Mcgonagall. I teach transfiguration here and I will be leading you to the Great Hall. Follow Me." Professor Mcgonagall said, walking away. The group followed along, Hagrid already inside. The group halted in front of a large door. "This is the Great Hall, wait for a moment as I inform Headmaster Dumbledore of your arrival." Mcgonagall said, walking through the doors. A moment later she came back and ushered them in. They walked in and all eyes were on them. They stopped just in front of the steps, where the teachers table sat and a wooden stool with a old, brown hat lay. "Welcome new student and Welcome back old students! Let us have a grand year, but before that let's get them sorted." Dumbledore yelled. " I will call your name, you sit here and I will place this hat on your head, which then it will sort you. You will then go sit at the appropriate table." Mcgonagall said. Then the hat came to life and started singing!

Once it was over, everyone clapped and cheered. "Anderson!" Mcgonagall called. A small boy with blonde hair stepped up and sat down. The hat then described his traits and yelled "Ravenclaw!" The table, which was Ravenclaw, cheered. This went on, until George was the last one. "And you George." Mcgonagall said as George went up and sat down. Many people gasped and whispered. The hat was place on his head. "I've seen this all before! Where have I seen this?" The hat said. After a minute the hat yelled "Gryffindor!" and the table cheered and some sat in shock. George felt the hat bring lifted off his head and he walked to the table. George sat in a seat by himself and listened to everyone chatter and whisper about him. "Now let the feast begin!" Dumbledore yelled as food appeared on all the tables. "Whoa.." George whispered. He grabbed some food and started eating. After a while, he felt someone sit by him as he was eating and reading. George looked up and saw the guy from the train. "Hey I'm sorry I never came back, but I was trying to convince my friend to come along, but he refused. So if you don't mind, you can come and sit by me and them. I'm Lee Jordan by the way, you?" Lee said, looking at George. "My name's George." George replied. "George what?" Lee asked. "Just George." He replied. "Oh ok. So do you-" Lee was cut off by everyone leaving. "First year Gryffindor's follow me!" The prefect, Percy, yelled. George got up to follow, but Lee grabbed his hand and said "You can sit by us anytime you want." and then left. George walked away and follow the younger, scared kids trailing behind Percy. They went around the school towards their tower. When they got there, a painting of a singing fat woman was there. "Now listen up or you won't know how to get in! The password is 'Phoenix Feathers'." Percy said loudly, then the door swung open. In awe, they all walked in. It was a gorgeous, large room with a fire place and red/yellow furniture. "Left is the girls room and right is the boys room. Find your luggage and that is your room, it will be next to your bed." Percy said as they walked up the stairs. George went left towards the boys rooms. When he found his luggage, he undressed and unpacked. He changed into a white shirt and black pants. He pulled out his last item, a picture of him and the 7 other kids at a park. He smiled and sat that on the table side next to his bed. The door then opened and two other boys, one that looked sixteen and one looked like he was fourteen, walked in. "So your our new roommate? Nice to meet you, I'm Jack and he's Erin." Jack said, holding out his hand. "Nice to meet y'all. I'm George." George said, shaking Jack and Erin's hands. "Well we might as well head to bed. Good night guys." Jack said, nodding to Erin and George then they left to change. George lifted to comforter and laid down, facing the picture of him and the kids. He smiled and he drifted of into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A.N. ~ Geez That took me forever for it to look good! Tell me if it doesn't! Enjoy the story, Bye Bye!


	3. Chapter 3: The First Day

Chapter 3: First Day George woke up with a start. The light was shining through the windows and he could hear some birds singing. George got up and dressed in his new uniform. It was a white button up shirt, a grey long sleeved sweater with the boarder of red and yellow, a red and yellow stripped tie, grey pants with white socks and black dress shoes. He had grabbed his bag which had his books and a picture of the kids and left. He wandered until he found the Great Hall. He saw Lee talking to his friends, so he didn't go over. He sat down by himself at the end of the table, grabbed some food and read his book, all while humming 'Tomorrow'. Professor Mcgonagall walked around passing out paper to everyone at the Gryffindor table. "These are your times tables, so you'll know which classes to go to." She said, while walking around. George got his and he skimmed over it. 'At least they have the professor's names on it.' George thought as he folded it and put it in his book. Then he felt someone sit by him. He looked over and it was Lee Jordan again. "Hey stranger. Want to sit by us?" Lee asked, pointing to his friends. George shook his head. "And why not?" Lee asked, smiling and raising an eyebrow. "I just can't." Was all George said, looking away, knowing he had to push this guy away before he saw the lonely boy within George. Lee then grabbed him hand. "I'm not letting you off that easy." He said and he pulled George up and dragged him to his friends. George put his head down, not looking up. 'just for today.' George thought to himself as he sat down next to Lee. In front of him was a dark skinned girl with long black hair, next to her was two light skinned girls one with wavy brown hair the other with straight black hair. On the other side of Lee was a boy with orange hair, just like him. "Guys this is George. George this is Angelia, Alicia, Katie and Fred." Lee said, pointing to each person. "Nice to meet y'all." George said quietly, not wanting to be rude. "George, don't be shy! We don't bite!" The girl with brown hair, Katie, said and giggled. "Yeah it's ok!" The girl with black hair and dark skin, Angelia, said. George sighed and looked up, only to see each of them shocked. "Oh my God!" The other girl, Alicia, said, gasping. George looked at them confused and heard Lee talking. "I told you guys!" He said, gesturing George. George scoffed and got up and ran, with his bag and book, out of the Great Hall. He could hear them calling his name, but he ignored it. He ran until he was in an empty hallway. He sat down and started reading. 'Why was everyone so shocked?!' George thought to himself angrily. He could feel tears stinging his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. 'I have to be strong.' He thought as he heard a bell ringing. He got up and went to his first class, Transfiguration. He found it pretty quickly, seeing Professor Mcgonagall. George sat down around the middle of the room, got out a notebook and quill to take notes. The lesson dragged on for a while, George getting much help from everyone. When the bell rang, He left for his second class, Potions. 'Where is the math? Science?' George thought as he walked around looking. "Are you lost?" A younger girl asked. 'She looks like the one from the train station.' George though as he nodded his head. "Let me see your classes." the girl said, grabbing his times tables. "Looks like you have potions, that is in the dungeons, but it's ok I have it too, so you can follow me." She said, walking in front of George. George walked up next to her. "What's your name?" George asked. "Hermione. Hermione Granger, you?" Hermione said, looking up at George. Her face was a bit shocked, but she also looked like she knew something. "George. Just George." He said, looking at the dungeon hallways. 'Well this just got more terrifying.' George thought as they stopped in front of a door. "Well here we are George, be warned though, Professor Snape can be quite rude." Hermione said, walking in. George walked in and saw one empty seat. Next to Lee and his friends. 'Aw man, you've got to be kidding me.' George thought as he walked slowly there. "Hey George! I didn't know you had this class." Lee said, making Angelia turn and wave. George nodded, sitting down. The guy with orange hair, wasn't looking at him, but was avoiding his eyes by looking at the table. 'Maybe he's shy.' George thought. The door then opened and walked in a tall, dark haired man with a large nose. "Turn to page 394 in your textbook." Snape, assuming it was him, said. "Do you have your book?" Lee whispered. George nodded and grabbed out his potion's textbook, opening up to the page they were on. "Today we will be creating the 'Dizziness Draught' so grab you ingredients and begin. You have by the end of class to have a vile of the potion on my desk if you want a grade." Snape said as he sat down at his desk and graded papers. George looked at the textbook and confusion took over his features. 'What in the heck is this stuff?' George thought as he scanned over the ingredients for the potion. "You look confused, need help?" Lee said, glancing at George. "We are partners anyways." Lee added, smiling. Angelia giggled and looked away quickly as George looked up in surprise. "U-Umm Ok?" George said, confused as Lee got up to get the stuff they needed. When Lee came back, they worked on the potion together and slipped up and laughed when they did and Lee taught George all the stuff he need to know. By the end of class, the had the potion ready. "Want me to turn it in?" Lee offered, since George looked scared to go near the teacher. George nodded and Lee smiled and walked up to professor Snape, sat the vile down and something in front of it and walked away, a wide grin on his face. "Just watch this." Lee whispered to George. George turned to Snape's direction and watched. The thing in front of their vile exploded and red and yellow paint spewed on the professors face and desk. Everyone in the class started laugh, even the other red head. George caught a glimpse of him, and was stunned. 'Why does he look like...' George was cut off by a bell. Everyone started leaving and George ran. His next class was History of Magic. When he found the class, he gasped. There was a ghost at the front of the room! 'This school just keeps getting weirder and weirder.' George thought as he sat down. The rest of the day went on, then lunch came around and he made sure no one saw him and he sat by himself. A little while later, a young boy (around 14) with black shaggy hair, glasses and piercing green eyes sat down by him. A strange thing about him, was this scar on his forehead, a lighting bolt. "Hello, I'm Harry." Harry said, shaking George's hand. "I'm George." George said, returning the hand shake. "May I see your schedule?" Harry asked kindly. George nodded and handed him his schedule. It read: 1st - Transfiguration. 2nd - Potions. 3rd - History of Magic. 4th - Muggle Music. 5th - Defense Against the Dark Arts. and 6th - Apparition. "Oh! I have D.A.D.A. with you, so you won't get lost." Harry said as the bell rang. George said a quick thank you then ran off to his next class, Muggle Music. After a while, around 7:00 P.M. It was time for dinner and he sat by himself again. All of a sudden a bunch of owls started flying everywhere. They were dropping letters and packets. A dark brown owl swooped in front of George and dropped a small letter. George quickly opened it and read. The note said: "Dear George, we hope your having a good time. We miss you and Hope won't quite talking about you. Bye Bye. Love, Jacob, Mary, Mason, Hannah, Sarah, Gavin, and Hope." George smiled and neatly folded the letter and put it in his book. Each signature was written as best the could and there were small doodles on them and it was colorful. George wanted to go home so badly. Then dinner was over and everyone was leaving to their dorms. George was walked to the tower, when he bumped into someone. "Hey! Watch where the hell you're going, Loser!" The person yelled. He was a guy, with brown, short hair and was around 6' 2". He wore green/silver robes, instead of George's Red/Yellow robes. "Sorry." George muttered and ran away. He got to the Gryffindor tower and saw people in the sitting room, some were studying and others were chatting, and then there was Lee and his friends. They were talking and holding a piece of paper. George walked past them and caught a few words. They were: 'Party' - 'Karaoke' and 'All houses'. George walked to his dorm and started changing his clothes. He was now dressed in a dark blue, long-sleeved shirt with black sweat pants. When he laid down, he heard his room mates came in and did the same. George couldn't sleep, so he went into the sitting room and sat on the couch. Lee and his friends were still up, but didn't notice him. He got out his homework and finished it in 20 minutes. Then he felt someone sit by him. This time is was Angelia. "I know you may think we were making fun of you, but we weren't. It's just... Well I can't really explain it. You'll have to see for yourself." She said, standing up and walking back to her group. George didn't get up but he sat there and wrote a letter back home. He told them he loved them and that everything will get better. He just wanted everything to go back to normal. He eventually fell asleep, but he could feel someone carrying him up the stairs, into his dorm, laid him on his bed and covered him. They said 'Goodnight.' Then left. 


End file.
